


Best Date Ever

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bondage, F/M, Smut, Spanking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first date with Sam is a Netflix and Chill date...will you behave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Date Ever

I checked myself in the mirror one more time. The black skirt was just the right length to show off my thighs but not the goods. The deep purple blouse really brought out the color in my eyes; I was gonna knock his socks off. I chuckled softly, who was I kidding? I was a nervous wreck. It was my first date with Sam. We had been hunting together for a while now, hell, I had my own room in the bunker, but we had kept it strictly business. That was, until our last hunt.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sam! Oh God, can you hear me? Sam!!” I held my finger against his neck and felt the very faint pulse. My hand shook as I pulled it away and saw all the blood.

“Dean!! Help!” I screamed and he came running into the barn.

“What happened?!” He ran over to us, dropping to his knees beside Sam.

“The vamp bit him before I could kill it,” I choked back a sob. 

“Sam? Sammy?” he slapped Sam’s face, gently, trying to wake him. 

Sam groaned and opened his eyes slowly. 

“Dean?” he grabbed his neck. “What happened?”

Dean exhaled in relief, “The vamp got you man.” He pulled the bandanna out of his back pocket and pressed it to the wound.

“I’m so sorry Sam,” the tears I had been trying so desperately to hold back finally broke through.

Dean grabbed my shoulder and squeezed, “Hey, it’s okay Y/N, you did the best you could, he just got the drop on you.”

I nodded and wiped my eyes.

Dean helped Sam sit up, leaning him against the wall. “You good?”

Sam nodded weakly.

“Alright, keep pressure on that. I’ll be right back, I’m gonna get the car,” Dean ran out of the barn.

I scooted away from Sam, the guilt overwhelming me. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. 

“Y/N,” Sam said.

I didn’t reply; I couldn’t. What could I say? I’m sorry I almost got you killed?

“It’s not your fault,” he said softly.

“Yes it is. I’m such an idiot. I knocked over that piece of wood and gave us away. If it hadn’t been for me you would’ve killed him. Instead he ripped your neck open and ran away.”

“Well, not necessarily. Vampires have really good hearing. He might’ve heard us anyway.”

I jerked my head up, tears rolling down my face. “I almost lost you Sam! What would I have done? I can’t lose you when I haven’t even had a chance to tell you–” I stopped, mortified when I realized I’d almost told him I loved him.

He stared at me, eyes open wide. “Tell me what?”

“That I…have feelings for you,” I waited for his response, holding my breath.

“Y/N, can I take you on a date?” he said softly

“What?”

“I want to take you on a date. I want to sit down and talk and get to know you when we’re not running for our lives.”

I smiled, wiping my eyes, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the kitchen at the bunker and gasped. There were candles and roses on the table and Dean was standing in the doorway with a napkin across his arm. He put his other arm out for me to take it.

“Good evening ma'am. Your table is right this way. I hope you enjoy your meal.”

I giggled and took his arm, “Why thank you sir.”

I sat down at the table and he flapped the napkin dramatically before placing it in my lap. Just then Sam appeared in the doorway, wearing his FBI suit. He looked so good. His hair was slightly damp from the shower and he was adorably nervous.

“Ah, I see your guest has arrived,” Dean walked over to Sam. “This way sir,” he bowed, sweeping his arm towards the table.

Sam shook his head, a big grin on his face. “Jerk.” 

“Bitch,” Dean muttered over his shoulder as he left.

Sam walked over to me and sat down. “I asked him to make us dinner and he goes overboard of course.”

“Wait, he did all this?”

“Not the roses and candles, that was me. But I know that Dean’s a better cook than me, so I thought I would play it safe and let him make the meal,” he smiled.

“Good idea,” I chuckled.

We had a great dinner of gourmet cheeseburgers and microbrewed beer; it was delicious. We talked about something other than a case, or how to kill some monster, and it was so nice, almost normal. 

“Alright, time for phase two of the date,” Sam said.

“Phase two?” I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

“Yep, movie time!”

I smiled, “That sounds awesome. What are we watching?”

“Whatever we want, we have the whole Netflix library to choose from,” he stood up from the table, extending his hand out to me.

I took his hand and he helped me up, but didn’t let go. I felt warmth spread through me as he led me to his room, my small hand encased in his large one. He walked towards his bed and I punched him in the shoulder.

“Whoa! Moving a little fast there aren’t ya buddy?”

“No! That’s not what…the Netflix is only in my room…and the bed is the most comfortable…I’m so sorry…” he stammered.

“Oh my God Sam, I was joking,” I laughed. 

“Jeez, don’t do that to me,” he laughed also, rubbing the back of his neck.

I flopped down on the bed, smoothed my skirt down, and patted the space beside me. 

He pulled his blazer off and draped it over the back of the chair at his desk. I stared at his broad back straining the white dress shirt to its limits and felt warmth pool between my legs. He settled in beside me and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. “So what do you wanna watch?”

“Hmmm, how about some cheesy rom-com?”

Sam smiled and handed me the remote, “You pick it.”

“Okay,” I snuggled into Sam’s side and scrolled through the selections. He put his arm around me, his hand resting on my hip.

I hit play once I found the one I was looking for and laid the remote and my hand on Sam’s thigh. He shifted a little and I wondered if he was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

I looked up at him and it took less than a second before his lips were on mine. His large hand cupped the side of my face and I slid my hand over to his zipper, pulling it down and slipping my hand inside. He moaned against my mouth as I grabbed him and stroked him, pulling his dick out through the hole in his boxer briefs. I rolled over on my tummy and let my lips brush the head of his cock. I flicked my tongue across his opening and he moaned and pushed himself into my mouth, his hands tangling in my hair. The sounds he was making were amazing. Gasps and moans and “Yes y/n”. Suddenly he was pulling me off of him and rolling me over onto my back. He ran his hands up my legs, pushing my skirt up until it was bunched around my waist.

“Sam?” I asked, breathless.

“Hmm?” he hummed a response, his lips inches from my pussy.

“Cuff me?”

He looked up at me, surprised. “Are you sure?”

“God yes. Every time I see you in that suit all I can imagine is you cuffing me to your bed and having your way with me.”

“Shit,” he bit his lip. “Okay.” He got up from the bed and I stretched my hands up above my head.

He walked back towards me, shedding clothes as he went, until he was standing next to the bed with nothing on and the handcuffs in his hands. I shivered in anticipation and he looked concerned.

“Are you cold?”

“No, I’m fine. Just…really fucking horny,” I smirked.

“Fuck,” his tongue came out to lick his lips and I wished it was somewhere else. He leaned over and wrapped the metal around my left wrist, roped it through the headboard, then wrapped it around my right. Clickclickclickclick. My hands were secured to the wrought iron behind me.

“You look so good,” Sam said.

“I taste good too.”

“I bet you do,” he smiled. He unbuttoned my shirt slowly, taking his time, torturing me. I squirmed when he pulled my bra under my breasts, my nipples hardening in the cool air. He leaned over and took one in his mouth, sucking and biting down on it. I moaned and arched my back up off the mattress. He ran his hand down my stomach, pushing my legs apart and circling my clit with his finger. He dipped one finger inside, and then brought it to his mouth.

“Yep, you do taste good.”

I moaned and he scooted down the bed, putting my legs on his shoulders as he lay flat on his stomach. He flicked his tongue out and caressed my clit. He stuck two of his very long fingers inside and curled them just right. I came, my thighs crushing his head. He coaxed me through it, licking and sucking softly.

“Sam?”

“Hmm?” he hummed against my lips and I felt the vibration to my core.

“Fuck me, please.”

“Yes ma’am,” he crawled up my body and rested his elbows on either side of my head. He entered me, slowly and sweetly, kissing and nibbling on my neck. Telling me how beautiful I was. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my feet into his ass, begging him to go faster. But he was teasing me, taking it slow.

“Sam…fuck…please,” I gasped.

“What do you want?” he kissed me, a smirk playing across his lips.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“That I can do,” he pulled out and flipped me over so that I was on my knees, my hands still attached to the headboard and my arms crossed over each other. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back towards him, entering me at a deliciously rough pace.

“Yes!” I cried out and pushed my ass back to meet him. He moaned and grabbed my ass, squeezing it as he met my thrusts with strokes of his own.

“Smack it,” I moaned. “Smack that ass.”

He hit it so softly I barely felt it.

“Harder!” I yelled and this time he let me have it. I moaned at the delicious sting of his hand against my ass.

“Fuck y/n,” Sam moaned. “I think I’m gonna…”

“Cum for me Sam.”

He grunted, leaning on my back, biting my shoulder as he came and it pushed me over the edge. I shuddered as I was racked by another orgasm. Sam panted against my neck, reaching up to undo the cuffs. I lay down and he pulled me tight against him, rubbing my wrists.

“Are you okay?”

“Hell yes. Damn I needed that,” I sighed, kissing him and rubbing his back.

“That was my best first date ever,” he murmured against my lips.

“Hell yeah. Let’s hope there’s many more to come.”

“Oh definitely. Many more.” He kissed me softly and said, “As many as you want.”

“I want forever.” Oh shit, did I say that out loud?

He pulled back and looked at me, “Really?”

“Yeah. Sam, I–I love you.”

He grabbed me, rolling onto his back and pulling me on top of him. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard in weeks.”

I laughed. “Glad I could make you happy.”

“I love you too.”

“Whew, I was starting to think I had put myself out there and you were gonna leave me hangin’.”

His mouth quirked up on one side, “I would never do that.”

“Good,” I kissed him. “Whoa, Sam, are you ready to go again already?”

His answer was to push his already hardening cock up into me. 

I gasped, “Yes you are. Best. Date. Ever.”


End file.
